


Pós Apocalipse

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative End, F/M, Happy Ending, Memories, Normal Life, Rowena MacLeod - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samwena, flash backs, samwitch
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Oque acontece quando todo o mal do mundo é extinto e o caçador tem vários favores a pagar para bruxa que também tem o desejo de uma vida normal.





	Pós Apocalipse

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one shot foi inspirada pela one shot Throne da Dciphoenix
> 
> Eu não sei por que escrevi isso aqui, eu estava com tanta preguiça então não está realmente como eu queria. :/ mas de qualquer maneira aqui está.

~~~ [FLASH BACK ON - P1] ~~~  
Sam andava calmamente pelo corredor do Bunker quando percebeu a porta do quarto de Rowena aberta, enquanto ela arrumava suas malas, não tardando ele calmamente se aproximou e entrou. Havia algo que Sam Winchester precisava fazer, agora que finalmente o apocalipse acabou e que todo e qualquer monstro havia deixado de existir e o equilíbrio havia sido restabelecido, ele devia a agradecer, por toda a ajuda durante todo o caos do apocalipse, ela esteve lá, lutando lado a lado com eles, se sacrificando se preciso, não medindo esforços para fazer oque fosse necessário para os salvar, e mesmo que Sam imaginasse que ela estava fazendo tudo isso para um dia ter favores a cobrar, o caçador sabia que na verdade ela se importava, e muito com eles, e ele percebeu isso desde que ela manteve a fenda aberta quando ele foi salvar sua família no mundo apocalíptico, ou quando ela disse sim pro Michael para os salvar, ou agora, no apocalipse, ela sempre estava lá e sempre vinha quando ele chamava, ele sabia que ela queria uma vida normal, longe de tudo isso, mas mesmo assim ela vinha, porém agora, ela finalmente conseguirá isso. Sam sorriou com o pequeno e rápido pensamento.  
\- Rowena, oi. - Ele abre mais a porta e calmamente entra sorrindo fraco.  
\- Olá Samuel, apenas estou arrumando minhas coisas. - Ela sorri de quanto enquanto acaba de fechar os zípers de suas malas. - Precisa de algo?  
\- Oh, não, e-eu só queria te agradecer. - Ele sorri de canto e respira fundo. Imediatamente um sorriso orgulhoso se forma nos lábios de Rowena, o desafiando a continuar. - Você esteve aqui com nós durante todo o apocalipse, lutou e ps derrotou com nós, você é a mulher mais corajosa e forte que eu conheço, nós não teríamos conseguido sem você, então obrigada. - Ele sorri e ela também, ele estava sendo sincero e estava aliviado por isso, pela primeira vez ele estava se sentindo leve, sem saber que a qualquer hora tudo podia acabar.  
\- Galanteador. - Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha o encarando de canto enquanto começa a fazer sua mala menor, aquela com ingredientes e sacos de bruxa. - É sempre um prazer ajudá-los, eu preciso andar na linha, não? - Ela da de ombros em defesa, lembrando-se que Sam é quem a mata e ela com certeza não o quer dar motivos para isso.  
\- Então... Você vai ficar por perto? - Ele caminha pelo quarto um pouco ansioso e inquieto.  
\- É claro, eu ainda tenho todos os meus favores para cobrar. - Ela sorri maliciosa logo o esticando as malas para que ele as ajude a levar, mas ele apenas as pega na mão e as coloca de volta ao chão recebendo um olhar confuso da ruiva, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ele se aproximou, afundou uma mão naqueles cabelos vermelhos como fogo e a puxou para um beijo, logo quando seus lábios se encontraram, um fogo correu pelo peito de ambos, a ruiva ficou surpresa com o ato mas retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade enroscando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do maior. O maior pedia abertura no beijo que era cedida pela ruiva, suas línguas dançando e lutando pelo controle, as mãos bobas os trazendo cada vez mais perto até que por falta de fôlego o beijo finalmente acaba, ambos com corações palpitantes e pernas trêmulas.  
\- Eu não tenho certeza se isso foi um obrigado, um adeus, ou... - A ruiva sorri mordendo o lábio enquanto o encara com curiosidade tentando o ler, ainda sem tirar os braços do pescoço do maior.  
\- Bem... - Ele olha para a cama e depois para ela a oferecendo um olhar convidativo, ela mediatamente arqueia uma sobrancelha e sorri maliciosa novamente o puxando para um beijo enquanto o ajuda a se livrar de suas flanelas enquanto o guiava até a cama.  
Ela sorriu com a visão do peito nu dele e rebolou sobre seu corpo algumas vezes enquanto tirava seu casaco e logo sua blusa fina, Sam deslizava suas mãos pela cintura da menor ansioso por cada passo, cada toque, e ela era extremamente orgulhosa do corpo que tinha e ele estava extasiado por isso.  
O maior calmamente a virou na cama quando ambos ambos já estavam nus, e então sorriu antes de beija-la novamente, seus lábios queimando como brasas ardentes, e então ele ousava descer até sua garganta, a beijando, calmamente acariciando seu seio, o massageando em movimentos delicados, logo trazendo seus lábios para eles, os beijando, lambendo, sugando, arrancando suspiros de prazer da ruiva que arqueava suas costas sobre a cama, chamando e implorando por mais, e então ele obedecia, beijando seu estômago, seu abdômen, gentimente afastando suas pernas, beijando suas coxas em beijos molhados, esperando até uma confirmação de que pudesse continuar, a ruiva calmamente levou suas mãos até os cabelos do caçador e agarou uma mexa grande, sorrindo para e concordando com a cabeça, o incentivando a continuar e assim ele o fez.  
Começou a lambendo, a beijando, sentindo seu gosto e se deliciando nele, a sugando e contornando sua língua em seu clitóris, arrancando gemidos da ruiva quando finalmente levou dois dedos para dentro quando ela já estava totalmente molhada e pronta. Ela gritou um gemido agudo quando ele começou os movimentos e a cada vez acertava seu ponto, não tardando em a fazer chegar a seu primeiro orgasmo. E assim que suas pernas bambearam ela o trouxe de volta até que seus olhos se encontrassem e então novamente se juntaram em um beijo, a deixando provar de seu próprio gosto enquanto ele encaixava seu membro nela, calmamente adentrando e a deixando se acostumar com a sensação, e então ela enroscou suas pernas ao redor de seu quadril o motivando a acelerar os movimentos, jogando sua cabeça para trás em aprovação deixando que ele beijasse seu pescoço na medida que atingia seu ponto e continuava com os movimentos frenéticos, a fazendo chamar por seu nome, a fazendo implorar que não parasse, seus corpos estavam totalmente dependentes um do outro, era como se eles tivessem o encaixe perfeito e soubessem de décor cada movimento, cada toque, era simplesmente surreal.  
O caçador calmamente sentou-se a cama e a trouxe até seu colo, deixando que ele tomasse o controle e cavalgasse sobre ele, enquanto o maior desesperadamente a trazia para mais perto, a beijando numa tentativa de abafar os gemidos quando ela finalmente chega em seu ápice seguidamente por ele, que se desmancha orgulhosamente dentro dela, os inudando daquele prazer, daquele sentimento novo, logo deitando-se lado a lado encarando o teto enquanto se recuperavam do êxtase. Ela calmamente brincava com sua unha bem feita no peito do maior enquanto ele acariava suas costas e a observava. Não diziam muito por que nada se fazia necessário ser dito, apenas estavam aproveitando o momento que os era tido, e foi tão incrível como sempre imaginaram.  
~~~  
\- Pode me dar uma carona até o meu flat? - A ruiva pergunta sorrindo de canto enquanto prende os botões de sua camisa. Ela ve Sam se levantar e se vestir também, ele concorda e sorri de canto.  
Eles haviam ficado um tempo deitados juntos antes de terem de se arrumar para que ninguém os encontrasse daquela forma. E não é como se eles não tivessem ficado um pouco envergonhados e bobos depois de tudo.  
A viagem foi curta e tranquila, quase nenhuma palavra trocada até ele a ajudar com as malas.  
\- Espero que agora meu número tenha um toque especial. - Ela fala orgulhosa o observando.  
\- Eu manterei contato. - Sam segura suas malas na mão enquanto se aproxima e entrega a ela as malas. A bruxa calmamente fica na ponta dos pés para um último beijo. Apenas por pura provocação.  
\- Interessante. - Ela responde se afastando um pouco enquanto ele volta para o carro um tanto corado. Ambos esperavam que isso não fosse algo que acontecesse apenas uma vez. Mas eles sabiam que não seria.  
~~~ [FLASH BACK ON - P2] ~~~  
\- Eu não tinha certeza se viria, mas devo dizer que estou surpresa. - Rowena calmamente abre a porta e o dá abertura para passar e assim que fecha a porta se aproxima do maior.  
\- Bem, Dean e Cas precisam de espaço as vezes e nós já não nos viamos a uma semana então... - Ele da de ombros segurando espontaneamente na cintura da menor, e ela sorri.  
\- Estou feliz que está aqui, por que eu com certeza senti saudades. - Rowena morde o lábio inocentemente enquanto sua mão circunda o eixo do membro do caçador ainda por cima do tecido e ela se orgulha quando arranca suspiros profundos dele que logo ataca o pescoço dela com diversos beijos molhados, calmamente indo até o quarto enquanto as roupas ficavam pelo caminho.  
Eles podiam jurar que essa também era um dos melhores sexos que já tiveram. Seus corpos mexiam-se em uníssono e sincronia quando era um só, embalados na paixão ardente e no suor que estava em seus corpos, os toques, os beijos, isso era capaz de os acender um brilho em seu peito, sempre que estavam juntos. Rowena se entregava completamente a ele e ele genuinamente sabia que estava sendo sortudo por isso e que ela confiava nele para o fazer. Ela era totalmente selvagem mas ao mesmo tempo sensível, desavergonhada quando se tratava de seus desejos, e ela o queria e desejava com toda a certeza que tinha, o apocalipse os uniu de uma forma que a profecia de que ele a mata também foi capaz, mas depois do que estavam vivendo ambos se esforçavam para deixar a desprazerosa lembrança de lado, afinal, destinos mudavam o tempo todo.  
\- Quer me acompanhar em um banho de banheira? - Ela o encara por cima do ombro enquanto está nua na porta do banheiro. Sua voz inocente e manhosa o tornavam irresistível e não tardou em ele se juntar a ela na banheira cheia de espumas.  
\- Você sempre me cansa e isso realmente foi uma boa ideia. - Ele fecha os olhos e por um momento relaxa na banheira, sentado de frente a ruiva que também relaxava.  
\- Oh Samuel, sempre me subestimando, achei que teria aprendido por agora, não é? - Ela fala em certo tom de superiodidade enquanto desenha pequenos circulos com o dedo do pé no peito do caçador, oque rendeu um olhar malicioso.  
\- Não, na verdade eu acho que sei muito bem aonde me meti. - Ele ri fraco e ela o encara em desafio e então ele pega em suas mãos e a puxa para perto, quase a abraçando.  
Rowena calmamente começa a brincar com a espuma, colocando um pouco no nariz do caçador, depois o desenhando um bigode, por fim deslizando suas mãos com bolhas pelos braços musculosos do maior, por seu peito, por suas voltas, e ele gentimente fazia o mesmo, seus olhares mal se desgrudavam e eles não desejassem que fosse de uma maneira diferente. Assim que acabaram de se lavar, Sam a puxou para um abraço, Rowena descansando a cabeça no ombro do maior e desenhando círculos em suas costas com o dedo indicador enquanto ele abraçava firmemente as suas, beijando seu ombro gentimente, apenas aproveitando o momento. Por vezes nenhum dos dois ainda tinha certeza dos sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro mesmo que eles fossem muito aparentes, mas o simples fato de eles estarem juntos, ali, mesmo que se referiam isso a encontros casuais, já era algo, e mesmo que não admitissem eles sabiam, e nenhum negaria.  
Assim que eles acabam o banho e seu pequeno momento de paz, eles vestem roupas confortáveis e voltam para a cama, dessa vez Sam ficaria ali, e nenhum fugiria depois do sexo, então eles apenas se deitaram e não tardou a adormecerem, pelo menos não para a bruxa, Sam permanecia totalmente acordado enquanto o pequeno corpo dormia apoiado em seu peito. Podia parecer fútil, mas Rowena ainda era uma bruxa, e muito poderosa, ela podia tentar algo a Sam, levando em conta em que ele é quem a mata, e se ele a mata ela nunca morreria, mas ali, em seu peito ela parecia tão ingênua, vulnerável, sensível, ela provavelmente não tentaria nada, afinal esse era um grande avanço para os dois. Por fim Sam acabou dormindo algumas rápidas horas e por sua sorte ele acordou completamente vivo no dia seguinte com a pequena ruiva dormindo tranquilamente embalada em seus braços.  
~~~ [FLASH BACK ON - P3] ~~~  
\- Não posso negar que estou surpresa. - A ruiva fala enquanto serve o vinho o qual Sam tinha trazido em duas taças.  
Essa já era a terceira vez que se encontravam no flat de Rowena, e ambos sempre estavam animados para isso.  
\- Imaginei que fosse gostar. Disseram-me que era um dos melhores. - Ele fala orgulhoso enquanto da alguns goles em sua taça já sentando-se no sofá em frente a larreira acessa, Rowena rapidamente se juntou a ele.  
\- Acho que ter passado mais tempo comigo fez com que tivesse mais bom gosto. - Ela fala em tom de superiodade proposital logo rindo e tomando seu vinho. O maior revira os olhos e ri enquanto ela se ajeita em seus braços, logo tirando a taça de sua mão e a colocando sobre a pequena mesa ao lado do sofá, calmamente ficando sobre ele e beijando seu pescoço o dando leves mordidas e sorrindo nas pausas.  
\- Dean e Cas ainda acreditam nas suas desculpas para passar a noite fora? - Ela pergunta inocentemente enquanto começa a abrir a camisa de flanela do maior.  
\- Na verdade eu acho que eles não estão muito preocupados com isso, você sabe... Agora que eles finalmente disseram oque sentem. - Ele ri observando a ruiva prosseguir, seu corpo reagindo a cada toque dela, querendo a sentir, implorando para a ter, e ele sempre a tinha, inteiramente a ele, conhecendo cada parte dela, cada vulnerabilidade que ele sabia que era único em ter a confiança de o fazer.  
E em mais uma noite eles foram um só inundados na paixão ardente que sentiam, aquele calor crescendo no peito de ambos, o sentimento único de quando estavam juntos era algo o qual os dois ansiavam.  
Quando os espamos musculares e suas respirações calmamente se acalmaram ele a puxou para seus braços de novo e ambos permaneciam encarando a lenha queimar calmamente enquanto ainda bebericavam o vinho.  
\- Posso ler sua mão? - A ruiva fala animada e sorridente, as bochechas ligeirmente avermelhadas pelo calor, alguns fios de cabelo ainda estavam bagunçados em sua testa quando Sam a encarou desconfiado mas deixou que ela pegasse sua mão e riu.  
\- Então, me diga oque vê. - Ele finge fazer parte da brincadeira da ruiva e sorrio fraco a vendo focada passando a ponta de seu dedo na palma de sua mão.  
\- Oh Samuel, seu futuro, eu vejo algo muito bom. - Ela fala sorrindo maliciosa mordendo o canto do lábio enquanto o encara, ele a encara em desafio a motivando a continuar. - Uma pessoa, elegante, inteligente, bonita, que está muito presente em sua vida que te trás muitos... Momentos bons. - Um beiço se forma nos lábios da ruiva que carregava em si o olhar mais inocente do mundo.  
\- Oh, pelas características eu poderia dizer que já sei quem é. - Ele ri e a puxa para um beijo quando ela sorri de canto dando de ombros. Sua mão afundando nos cabelos desgrenhados da ruiva a puxando para um beijo completamente apaixonando, calmamente acariciando seu rosto com o polegar quando ela novamente se aconchegou em seu peito ainda segurando sua mão. O maior calmamente acariciava os cabelos dela apoiando seu queixo sobre o topo de sua cabeça, genuinamente velando por ela enquanto permanecia olhando a madeira queimar, embalados pelo tilintar do fogo.  
Aos poucos o pequeno corpo em seus braços adormeceu por conta dos cafunés, e ele sorriu em a ver tão inocentemente dormindo abraça a ele. O maior julgou que ela fosse preferir dormir na grande e confortável cama, então com grande delicadeza ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até o quarto, cuidando para não desperta-la e calmamente a ajeitou na cama, seus olhos calmamente abriram-se um pouco confusos analisando a situação e ela logo sorriu quando Sam deitou-se ao seu lado e se aconchegou perto dela, a abraçando, e então ela se tranquilizou e voltouba dormir rapidamente. E por assim foi mais uma das melhores noites dele, das primeiras de milhares que estavam por vir.  
~~~ [FLASH BACK OFF] ~~~  
\- Samuel? - A bruxa chamava por sua atenção estalando os dedos em sua frente, assim o fazendo voltar de seu transe. - No que estava pensando?- Ela pergunta rindo enquanto acaricia sua mão.  
\- Em você. - Ele pisca algumas vezes antes de a encarar. - Estava lembrando das nossas primeiras vezes, como tudo aconteceu. - O caçador sorri bobo e acaba corando quando a ruiva o puxa para um selinho e logo se encosta em seu ombro.  
\- Galateador. - Ela fala baixinho beijando seu ombro enquanto volta a observar a paisagem.  
Eles já estavam juntos há alguns anos, agora eram namorados e todos estavam mais do que felizes por eles.  
Estavam em umas das viagens que faziam todos os anos a casa do campo de Donna, ali também estavam Dean que estava ensinando Claire e Jack a pescar no pequeno lago a frente da grande casa rústica, Castiel, Jody e Charlie estavam fazendo a janta enquanto Donna e Alex tentavam fazer a velha TV funcionar para todos assistirem um filme. Estava sendo o final de semana perfeito, e era assim que suas vidas eram agora, pela primeira vez puderam ser normais como tanto sonharam. Eles jamais poderiam apagar tudo oque aconteceu em seus passados mas a vida que levavam agora com certeza valia a pena por tudo e eles não desejavam que fosse de nenhuma forma senão essa.  
\- Eu te amo. - Ele sussurou no ouvido da ruiva a puxando para um abraço apertado.  
\- Eu te amo mais gigante. - Ela o abraça tão forte quanto pode e sorri com os olhos fechados enquanto ambos assistem ao sol se por e todos que amam felizes e unidos ao seu redor.


End file.
